The Turned Table
by Ritsux
Summary: Stark and Loki start drinking one afternoon. Tony considers that Loki owes him a few favors that a muzzle would come in handy with. Set a few days after the events of The Avengers.


_"If it's all the same...I'll take that drink now."_

"Scotch then?" Tony muttered, his tone flat.

"Vodka. Stronger," The raven haired man replied. "Straight."

"Heh, you sure about that?" Tony smiled, tipping the uncapped bottle into a glass anyway. "I like it dirty myself." Tony arched his eyebrow in Loki's direction.

"...I'm sure you do," Loki replied slowly, raising the glass to his lips as he watched Tony take down a shot.

"You like it dry sometimes, at least?"

"...Some days," Loki set his glass down, watching a smile play across Stark's lips.

"You took it pretty hard from Hulk earlier. I'm surprised you're downing that as fast as you are. That's some of my best."

"...It'll take a bit of a kick for me to get over that. Humiliating." Loki frowned, finishing off the last of the clear liquid. "More."

Tony filled the glass again, sliding it back to Loki.

"Demanding, aren't you?" Tony smirked.

"You _should_ obey me..." It was the demigod's turn to smile devilishly.

"Huh, hardly. You wouldn't be sitting here drinking your humiliation away if it weren't for me..." Stark had made his way over to Loki, getting closer while his smile remained.

"...Y'know, having to _lift_ you out of _my_ floor, drinking _my_ vodka...do the math." Tony took down more of his amber colored scotch.

"Hmm...you have a point, Stark. But me doing you any favor is out of the question, that's simply not my place," Loki asserted, craning his head closer to Tony.

"I thought that muzzle looked good on you. Nice change of authority," Tony stated bluntly, winking.

"...I do hope that's the alcohol talking, Stark," Loki commented, lifting an eyebrow as he took a harder swig.

"Partially. You should wear it just to look good," Tony remarked, enjoying the sight of Loki's short enough patience finally whittling down to nothing.

"I have no idea what possesses you to think otherwise, but I will never wear that horrible object again-" Loki retorted, turning sharply towards Tony, only to be cut off by the said object being fastened around his lips once more. Loki's eyes widened in shock, too stunned to move right away. Regaining his reflexes, he attempted to jerk out of Stark's radius, just to be caught in his arms. Pulling Loki's chin upward, Tony provided an explanation.

"Thor lent it to me as soon as he knew you were dropping by here. He figured I would need to use it if I had to..." Despite Loki's intense struggling, Tony had managed to lock the muzzle tight in place. "And as far as I'm concerned, I think you do owe me a few favors," Tony whispered into Loki's ear, running his fingers through his jet black hair.

The demigod's protests only sounded as unintelligible muffles, as the muzzle's effect took its toll on his body. His muscles were getting limp, and his head had been already swimming from the vodka. His struggle was getting weaker, and had no choice but to lean onto Tony for support.

"That's right... christ, you look so pretty," Tony purred, lifting Loki up into his arms. A faint mutter left Loki, his body barely trying to drop from Stark's hold. His face was starting to color, a more troubled grunt sounding through his restraint.

"Shh," Tony hushed, laying the demigod down on a nearby couch gently. Loki tried to shift his legs again as Stark covered his body with his own, moving his head back in another feeble protest.

"Just relax, sweetheart..." Stark whispered, pressing his lips to the skin on Loki's neck. More muffled sounds escaped Loki as he tried to tuck his chin downwards, cutting off access.

"Shh..." Tony hushed again, stroking the demigod's side. A noticeable shiver ran through Loki's body at the touch, another muffled groan stuck beneath the muzzle.

"There...that feel good?" Stark mumbled, trailing his hand further down Loki's leg while he nipped at Loki's neck again. The demigod's breaths were getting deeper the more and more Stark touched him. Loki began to give up his pointless struggling, letting the most shameful part of his mind free to roam his surface. It might have been the vodka and the muzzle's mix of delirium that drove him, but all he could process was how much pleasure it was bringing him.

His shoulders had become bare, his robes hanging off of them, pooled around his now slightly perspiring chest. The heat that had built up behind Loki's muzzle was increasing with intensity, moisture beginning to leak out of the crevices. The disgruntled grunts that were muffled were evolving into moans, sounding like music to Stark's ears. The demigod's skin was red where Tony had bitten him.

"Oh god...fuck, you look amazing," Tony said breathlessly. A sort of whine beat against Loki's muzzle as he shifted more out of his robes, fixing his gaze onto Stark's.

"You know, you're impatient a lot...so much that it's..." Tony left a trail of kisses up the demigod's jawline, letting his fingers roam across his partially exposed chest.

"...really starting to suit you..." he purred, flicking his tongue against a newfound sensitive spot on Loki's skin. The muzzle covered a small yelp from Loki, his back arching upwards.

"Haha...I haven't even done anything yet, sweetheart." Stark whispered, raking his nails against the demigod's chest. They locked eyes once again, Stark loving the lusty glazed over look in Loki's eyes, and his deep blush. Pulling down Loki's robes further, Tony continued to whisper.

"If you didn't have that thing on..." He leaned down to nip Loki's ear, before continuing.

"I'd kiss you...kiss you until I bruise those pretty lips of yours..." he rasped, finally pulling down the remainder of the demigod's robes. A prolonged, high pitched moan attempted to get past the muzzle, Loki lifting his head upwards, begging for the removal of his restraint.

"Shh, sweetheart...I will, trust me...it's just that you look irresistible like this..." Tony muttered, his head traveling down the demigod's torso. Loki's chest rose rapidly up and down, his subdued moans getting more desperate as his mind wrapped around what was happening. His hips shook as he tried to lift them, his control of his muscles still lax.

"No...I wanna hear you," Stark rasped, lifting himself back up so that his mouth was against Loki's ear again. His hand remained pressed between the demigod's legs, rotating his wrist torturously slow. Loki finally mustered up enough coordinated strength to buck up into Stark's touch, throwing his head back. A helpless moan broke through the muzzle, rendering him completely under Tony's mercy. He tried as hard as he could to beg Tony with his eyes to remove the restraint, feeling a horrible mix of humiliation and lust swirl in his already clouded mind. Tony hadn't even gone as far as he could've yet, and Loki was already a moaning, pleading mess beneath him. He couldn't understand it at all, but he knew right now that he wanted Stark, and he wanted him more badly than he could process right now. It was driving him insane that despite Tony admitting that he wanted to remove the muzzle, he hadn't done anything about it yet besides continuing to make increasingly good use of his hands and mouth while listening to Loki beg against his restraint. Gathering all of his available strength, the demigod moaned 'please' against the muzzle, shifting his body harder than he had been. Breathing hard, Tony's hand slid beneath Loki's head, feeling for the clasp to finally release the restraint. The muzzle snapped off with its release, Tony tossing it away. A wild gasp barely had any time to sound from Loki before his mouth and body were covered by Stark, their bodies grinding against each other while Tony kept his promise of bruising Loki's lips.

With Loki's strength slowly coming back to him, he managed to wrestle Stark beneath him, straddling Stark triumphantly before breaking away from his lips with reluctance. Their heavy pants filled the air between them, before Loki finally spoke.

"It's my turn to torture you now," he growled, bending forward while shedding Tony of his shirt.

"Yeah right, you were begging for it just now-"

"I _said_ it was my turn," Loki hissed, leaning to bite Stark's shoulder while not only pinching his nipples, but slamming his hips down onto Stark's as well, issuing a cross between a grunt and a moan escaping him.

"Ow...I'm guessing you're definitely not one to-" An unexpected moan cut off Tony's words at the feeling of Loki slowly gliding his tongue across the crook of his neck while grinding his hips against Stark's erection.

"Shut up. I think you've talked enough," Loki rasped.

"...Point taken," Tony choked, hitching a deeper breath as Loki changed the rotation of his hips. He slowly craned his head back, bucking his hips up to the demigod's.

"Fuck...oh god," Stark whined at the loss of contact. Loki had lifted his hips just above Stark's reach, distracting him by crashing their lips together once more. Raking his nails harder down Stark's chest, the demigod grinned into Stark's mouth. Tony dragged out a moan as he tried to push Loki's hips back down, only to be fought back by an angered growl.

"You must have not heard me, love," Loki whispered, nibbling at Tony's ear.

"Fuck..." Tony cursed, attempting to drag the demigod back down again, without success.

"I _am_ going to torture you like you did me. You had your fun. It's time for mine."

"C'mon...please?" Stark whispered, running his hands up Loki's sides, smirking at the demigod's shudder. Tony leaned forward to bite the crook of Loki's neck, kissing the now tender skin over and over. The demigod harshly bit his lip, soon unable to keep the groans trapped in his throat. "...Something tells me you won't keep this 'torture' business up for long," Stark said, pulling a bit at Loki's sleek black hair. Their lips met feverishly again, Tony finally managing to get the friction he badly wanted.

"Now behave," Stark mumbled in between kisses, his hand grabbing the curve of Loki's ass. A cross between a moan and a growl escaped from Loki as he arched his back into Stark's touch.

"Not for long," He hissed, tugging at Stark's lower lip with his teeth.

"I still have that muzzle, sweetheart," Tony warned, letting the tips of his fingers barely run across the nape of Loki's neck.

"Which you won't be using again..." The demigod tried to make his tone threatening, but had little success.

"Trust me, I think I will," Tony said.

"I can't keep letting you subdue me like that, love..." Loki nibbled at Stark's neck, making a trail down to his chest. "Being submissive doesn't settle well with me."

"I think you like it."

Loki nipped hard in response.

"Ah-" Tony bit his lip at the sudden sensation of the raven haired man's lips ghosting over how hard he was.

"Shit...ah, please-"

"Now do you still feel the need to use it?" Loki purred, looking up at Stark with a mischievous glance. Stark laid helpless before him, Loki's lips and mouth working with an expertise. Stark's hands tangled in his hair, moaning profanities as he kept bucking towards Loki's mouth. Loki arched his shoulder blades, moving in a way to arouse Stark even more when he watched. It wasn't long before Stark's shudders became more intense, and the sensation in his abdomen was wound tight. It was a wonder he hadn't already pulled out the fistfuls of the demigod's hair he kept in his grip, and his previous curses were rendered silent by the overwhelming pleasure. Stark's orgasm approached closer and closer, and just when he was about to groan Loki's name, the dreadful feeling of lost contact returned.

"Wha-what's wrong?" Tony rasped, confused at first, before he realized what had happened in the middle of the kiss Loki had replied with. He beat Tony to an explanation.

"I'm having my fun, love," The demigod hissed against Stark's lips.

"Fuck, I can't believe you..." Stark whined, grinding against Loki again.

"You needed to be punished," Loki bit at Stark's lip hard.

"Yeah, well, I've had enough of this 'punishment' thing," Tony retorted quickly, forcing his body up to pin Loki down beneath him. "I want you, and I want you now." Not giving the demigod any time to reply, Tony snaked his tongue up along Loki's neck, replacing what would be sharp words with a shameless moan, removing what clothing was left on his pale body. Loki arched again and again under Stark, his moans muffled by Stark's mouth. Stark swung his arms under both of the demigod's legs, angling them up over his shoulders. Their lips broke apart for a moment, their heavy pants filling the space between them. Their eyes locked onto each other's, Loki slipping his arms around Stark's neck as he lifted his hips slightly. Their lips crashed together again, getting messier with each passing second.

"Take me...now," Loki moaned into Stark's mouth, his previous need for dominance melting away.

"It might hurt..." Stark whispered, feverishly kissing the demigod's neck.

"I don't care, just do it," Loki growled.

Stark pulled back to look into the demigod's eyes again before kissing him and whispering,

"You look fucking amazing right now."

Their bodies were moving together in a steady rhythm, Loki whimpering from the overwhelming pleasure. He was tugging hard on the ends of Sark's hair as Stark's fingers dug into his calves. The pain was a little harder to bear than Loki thought, but it was nothing compared to everything good he was feeling. Shockwaves seemed to be coursing through him, building up to reach his limit. Their speed and intensity increased, Stark finally crying out before his muscles relaxed, almost making him collapse hard on top of Loki. The demigod threw his head back, arching sharply as he reached his own climax with a near scream. Their lips were lax and clumsy when they met again, their hips aimlessly bucking to ride out the lingering shock. Their senses barely started to return as they relaxed a little more.

"Fuck...that was amazing. You're amazing," Stark whispered, tracing lines on Loki's skin while he kissed his neck.

"Mmm...you overuse that word," Loki purred, leaning back while moaning softly at Stark's touch.

" 's true." Tony breathed, nipping a bit at Loki's sensitive spot.

"Ah...well, you were more than satisfactory. Except for that awful-"

"Oh, hush. You looked even better."

"I think not."

"You don't always _have_ to be all...dominant and superior, sweetheart."

"Well, neither do you, _love_," Loki laid on the sarcasm thick.

"Hmm...touche," Stark laughed, tangling his fingers into Loki's pitch black hair while they kissed.

"You're staying?"

"Yes, and I'm afraid if you have any issues on the matter, I won't be acknowledging them," Loki stated simply, slipping on the last of his robes.

"Come on...whoever said that?" Tony smiled, wrapping his arms around the demigod from behind, nuzzling his neck. Loki hummed with approval, instantly melting into Stark's hold.

"I was just going to keep you here, anyway," Stark chuckled.

"That sounds perfect to me," Loki whispered, turning to kiss Stark on the lips. "Be warned, however...If I so much as see that awful restraint again, I'm-"

"Leaving, never returning, yeah. I get it, sweetheart."

"Oh, don't mock me-"  
"I still remember you begging..." Tony smirked, leaning in to kiss Loki's neck.

"...Something I'd do only for you..." The demigod replied, his breathing becoming shallow.

"Come on. One more time?" Stark whispered, showering the exposed skin on Loki's shoulder with kisses.

"Why?"

"Feels good..." Tony rasped. A soft moan left the demigod as he reached his hand behind Stark's head to pull on his hair.

"...Not once...after this. Understand?"

"Hmm. Maybe." Stark smiled. A low growl left the demigod.

"Haha. Relax, sweetheart. I understand." He nipped the crook of Loki's neck, distracting the demigod from his shallow anger.

"Ah...just shut up and take me to bed with you."

"Your wish is my command, your highness," Tony said, leaving Loki with an amused smile.


End file.
